


Hidden Between the Lines

by KingKagura, littlewritergrl



Series: Fanfiction Writer Izaya [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Fanfiction in Fanfiction, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Izaya wrote fanfiction, Izaya wrote smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, fiction-ception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKagura/pseuds/KingKagura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewritergrl/pseuds/littlewritergrl
Summary: It was their usual deal—an everyday scene.Izaya and Shizuo alone in the dark—a secret rendevous.It could be taken for face-value—a simple need for release.The true meaning though is hidden between the lines.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Fanfiction Writer Izaya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Hidden Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Kagura: This is the fanfiction Shizuo had read in Chapter 3 of _[Don't Put Our Love Story into Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728228/chapters/56981170) _. Izaya had written this small explicit piece and published it under his alias “Toudaimoto Kurashi”.__  
>  Abby: Though, actually it was written by us rp-ing it. Enjoy~

“Izaaaya.” The name was dragged from Shizuo’s mouth the same way a feral beast growls before closing in on its prey. The chase was over now, reaching a dead-end in the back of some alley off a measly side-street just at the edge of Ikebukuro. Why had Izaya led the hunt here, where he knew he would be caught? The answer was one just as primal as the hatred that simmered between the two—

Shizuo’s large hand wrapped around Izaya’s neck, bracing against his clavicles as he pushed Izaya until his back hit the alley wall. 

_ Ah, here it comes.  _ Spit pooled in Izaya’s mouth, forcing him to swallow it so it wouldn’t spill out. The thick liquid didn’t seem to dissipate though, no matter how much he gulped. His heartbeat sped up as anticipation left his stomach feeling tingly and his lips dry. He wet it, smoothing his tongue over it before they quirked up into a devious smirk.

With one hand pressed against Izaya’s neck, he brought his other hand up to Izaya’s face, but made no gentle caress against his skin. Instead, Shizuo shoved two fingers past Izaya’s smirking lips and gave one command: “Suck.” 

Izaya had been waiting for this; for what was to come at the end of the chase. Submissively, he allowed the digits to infiltrate past his lips and he did just as Shizuo commanded. He sucked. It had really been far too long.

— _ Sex _ .

Shizuo could feel the silken tongue swirl around his fingers. The flea was oh-so skilled with his mouth, but Shizuo wanted to hear Izaya’s hitched breaths and groans as he convulsed around him. As Izaya slicked up Shizuo’s fingers, Shizuo reached between them and ripped open the buckle of Izaya’s pants. 

Promptly, Izaya gasped, lips loosening its hold on Shizuo’s fingers, as his tight pants rubbed deliciously and painfully against his hard-on. It felt so good but was not enough. The bite of the cool air on his revealed butt made a shiver run down his body. 

Shizuo popped his fingers out of Izaya’s mouth. His other hand was now between Izaya’s legs. He trailed his rough fingers up Izaya’s thigh before taking the other’s hardened length in his hand, giving a few strokes and watching for the other’s reaction. 

Izaya shuddered at the touch. His control was slipping and he couldn’t help but surrender it to the ecstasy. With every stroke from Shizuo’s hand was a wave of pleasure that weaseled away more of Izaya’s mind. His normally schooled expression morphed into one of pleasure. With an especially hard stroke, the dam holding back his voice broke. “Ah-” Izaya’s moan slipped out just a bit before he hastily brought his hand to his mouth, biting and sucking on it to control his voice. 

Once again, Shizuo’s face contorted into one of anger. His hand stopped its ministrations, instead flipping Izaya over and pressing his face into the wall. The fingers that Izaya sucked on snaked their way down to nestle in between Izaya’s asscheeks. Shizuo could feel the heat from Izaya’s hole, and he didn’t hesitate to slip his index finger into the first knuckle. 

“Hnn!” Izaya muffled the groan that escaped him when Shizuo’s slick finger plunged into his hole. There was no prodding of any sort, just a fluid motion. 

Shizuo thrust his finger once, twice, then without consulting Izaya, added a second finger. Izaya continued to muffle his groans which gradually became mewls as the blonde picked up the pace, fucking Izaya with his fingers until he was deemed stretched enough to take Shizuo’s cock. After a moment, he slid his fingers back out. 

Head fuzzy from the sensations, Izaya hadn’t registered the sound of Shizuo’s buckle being undone before he pulled out his length from his pants. It was only when an abrupt burn penetrated his ass, knocking the air from his lungs, that he realized what was happening. 

_ Hurts…!  _ Izaya bit back a groan as he felt his mind begin to clear with the introduction of pain. Shizuo never prepped enough; always too hasty, too desperate for his own pleasure. Izaya didn’t mind though. He welcomed this pain. It was a fair price. 

The heat, combined with the tight squeeze of Izaya’s ass around him, made Shizuo growl as he bottomed out. His fingers dug into the soft flesh on Izaya’s hips, bruising the pale skin, leaving marks in the shape of his hands. He pulled back out and bit down on Izaya’s shoulder as he pushed back in, causing the raven to muffle a scream. Blood welled between his teeth and the sweet flavor spread across his tongue, as the metallic aftertaste flooded the back of his throat.

Izaya felt his lips curving up into a smile roughly against the back of his hand as he was continuously rammed into it. The bite numbed his shoulder from the pain and the bruising grip on his hips didn’t deter Izaya’s focus on the harsh tug against his insides. His right arm pressed against the wall as his torso was pushed with every thrust. He bounced and panted, begging for air. 

_ Ahh— _ How he loved this. 

Constantly being overwhelmed by the spontaneous feeling of being filled up in his entirety and then emptied and hollow to only be stuffed again, Izaya’s mind felt blank. All he could feel was the pain and the pleasure. The ecstasy was overwhelming with every powerful thrust that had Izaya’s teeth hurting and hand scraping against the alleyway wall. It was like he was scaling it with how he was pushed up onto his toes and forced into the surface as his ass was mercilessly pounded. 

It felt so good—all of it: from the blossoming pain of where Shizuo’s cock struck his inner walls to the pleasant and sticky skin contact of the blonde’s pelvis to his ass. Izaya’s lungs burned, begging for air as he panted heavily against his hand. His vision was dark, with his eyes closed, as he endured the monstrous pace Shizuo was setting with every quick thrust. 

The slapping of skin started to rise in volume and pace as Shizuo continued to pound into Izaya. He wrapped a fist in Izaya’s hair, pressing his face further against the wall. His pants escaped like the growls and the howls of wild beasts, nothing but the feral desire to fuck in his head. 

The sensation was delicious. Izaya was starving for more: pull more, thrust more, bite more; he wanted more. He was so greedy and needy, wanting more of whatever Shizuo would dish out for him. It was so amazing; felt so good, yet so bad. Izaya couldn’t help but beg for more, in his head.  _ More! More! More! _ Heat built up in his lower stomach as the ecstasy rose with every thrust, every jolt of pain, every scratch of pleasure. His legs were numb; he couldn’t feel them against the numbing slap of Shizuo’s hot skin against his own. Izaya didn’t want it to end, ever. Not when he was so close—so, so close to his desire. 

Shizuo grunted as his thrusts grew faster and faster, fucking Izaya impossibly harder until the pleasure in his gut burst. His body shuddered as he came, emptying his load into Izaya’s tight ass. 

With the sudden stream filling him to the brink, Izaya couldn’t hold back a loud moan. The sensation caused his gut to twitch in an insaniating way as the hot liquid stuffed him full. Izaya’s soul felt like it reached heaven with how much pleasure burst through him and his own heat rose further as he was fucked throughout Shizuo’s orgasm. With every tug out, a little bit of the blonde’s cum escaped his hole; and with every push in, more spilled in. The raven couldn’t bear the heat any longer as Shizuo struck deep within him with his cock and cum. He came. 

Shizuo’s hot pants brushed against the back of the raven’s neck as he gave one last thrust. High on pleasure, Izaya felt his whole body hum in satisfaction as Shizuo at last stilled within him, deep inside. He couldn’t control his own face; it was loose, covered in drool. His left hand too was coated with the clear liquid and pink from how hard he sucked and nibbled on it to control his sounds. Izaya had lost the strength in his own limbs as he panted to regain his bearings. If it weren’t for Shizuo’s vice grip on his hips, he would have already collapsed on the floor, revealing his idiotic satisfied expression for the brute to see. At that moment, Izaya felt the most fulfilled he has ever been. He could stay like this forever if he was allowed to, his body deeply connected to Shizuo’s, so close that he could feel the blonde’s small puff of breath against his sensitive skin and warm hands that encased his hips, holding him close. 

But the imaginary embrace was over before Izaya could truly enjoy it. Shizuo’s touch was gone, and the fullness in Izaya left soon after. Shizuo tucked himself back into his pants, zipped up, and then fished in his pocket for a cigarette. He lit it up, and without a goodbye or even a glance back behind him, he made his way out of the alley and back into the Ikebukuro night. 

Without Shizuo to hold him up, Izaya slid down the wall to his knees. He could feel the sticky liquid trickle down his thigh, slimy, disgusting, and cold. The warmth from before dissipated the moment Shizuo left and all the raven was left with was a disturbing emptiness. Staring at that broad back of the blonde man until it disappeared, one thought arose in Izaya’s cloudy mind. 

_ Love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kagura: Please check out the main series fic: _Don't Put Our Love Story into Words ___  
> Abby: Follow this link! _[Don't Put Our Love Story into Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728228/chapters/56981170) ___


End file.
